Agricultural sprayers typically have a spray boom with a plurality of spray nozzles which are adapted for spraying liquid chemicals from overhead the plants. In wheat crops, for example, at a certain stage in growth toward maturity, the plants are susceptible to a fungus. While there are fungicides effective for combating and preventing such fungi, the coverage of the plant must be very complete. Because the heads of wheat plants are so vertically oriented, it is difficult to completely cover the plant head by overhead spraying typical of conventional agricultural sprayers. It also can be difficult to effectively cover the wheat plant heads without excessive and costly chemical wastage.